


My Heart is an Empty Tomb and Your Name is Engraved Upon the Stone

by lucidscreamer



Series: 100 Yu-Gi-Oh Prompts [11]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Agents, Gen, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Shadi touched the Millennium Key that lay against his chest beneath his robes. When he found the Chosen One, Shadi would use the Key to open the young man's soul room and "redecorate" it to serve his own purposes.All would be as it must be.





	My Heart is an Empty Tomb and Your Name is Engraved Upon the Stone

**Author's Note:**

> started: 2010  
> finished: 4/5/2019
> 
> Prompt: 35. Freedom (100 YGO Themes)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.

The Pharaoh's tomb had been found and the Millennium Puzzle solved. The Pharaoh's _ka_ , once trapped within the golden confines of the Puzzle, had been freed and reunited with his reborn _ba_. With their union, once-buried memories of the man's past life as king of Egypt had begun to awaken. Soon, very soon, the Pharaoh would be restored to his true, full powers, fulfilling the ancient prophecy and vindicating Shadi's millennia of waiting.

But, as he turned to contemplate the modern landscape painting on the wall beside him, Shadi's brows drew together in a tight frown. The cycle of history was completing itself, but there was a very large piece of the past missing. The Pharaoh could not be complete without it -- or, rather, _him_. Indeed, the Pharaoh could not make the final sacrifice if that piece were not fitted into his proper place. And Shadi knew it was imperative that the prophecy be fulfilled, that the binding be released at long last. That his _true_ master be finally freed from his imprisonment...

With a faint sigh, Shadi began weaving with unearthly grace through the crowded airport building. He would have preferred to stay with the reborn Pharaoh, to ensure he remained on the path that Shadi's master wanted him to walk. But Shadi existed only to make certain events unfolded as they must so that the prophecy was fulfilled. And to perform his duties, he must now serve his master by leaving the Pharaoh to his own devices for a short while and trust that the man would not wander too far astray. The Chosen One would be arriving soon at the Cairo International Airport with every intention of taking the Puzzle to the Pharaoh at the Tomb Guardians' buried city.

Shadi knew that his own destiny was to stop the Chosen One from reaching the Pharaoh. The freedom of Shadi's master -- and Shadi's own continued existence -- depended upon it.

He touched the Millennium Key that lay against his chest beneath his robes. When he found the Chosen One, Shadi would use the Key to open the young man's soul room and "redecorate" it. Then the Chosen One would serve Shadi's master. All would be as it must be.


End file.
